


When baby is naughty

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Baby Harry, Daddy Liam, M/M, Punishment, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: When Harry has a tantrum, Liam has to deal with his baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request for DTW trash. Hope everyone is enjoying the sereis so far x

"Harry Edward, I want you to stop this right now." Liam said in a calming voice. His usually well behaved little was having a little tantrum and Liam was doing everything he could to stay calm and for his boy to stop. "No I'm not." Harry said stomping his feet. Liam didn't understand why Harry was having a tantrum over eating his carrots. 

"No leave me alone!" Harry said stomping his feet. Liam was still calm as he went closer to Harry, but suddenly, Harry pushed his daddy gently and ran out of the the room. He didn't realise what he did until he went into the kitchen. He nearly cried at what he did, he pushed daddy, he was naughty. He knew he was going to get punished for what he did. The thought of spanking came to his mind as he started to cry. He didn't like spanking, it always hurts his bum and he was scared now as to what would happen.

Liam followed Harry into the kitchen, although he was ok and the push didn't affect him, he knew a punishment had to happen, he did not condone violence in this house. He wouldn't spank the boy but maybe give him a smaller punishment. He walked into the kitchen to see Harry sobbing his eyes out in the corner, he knew the boy was scared of spanking and being in trouble. 

"Harry come here, I'm not going to hurt you." Liam said softly as Harry looked up at him. "I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to do it, I'll be good I swear." Harry said as he went to his daddy and hugged him. "It's ok Harry, I'm not going to spank you. But I was us to talk. You know not to push or run away like that." Liam said in a calm voice. "Yes daddy, I'm sorry." Harry said as Liam kissed his temple.

"Thank you for saying sorry and you are forgiven." Liam said as Harry smiled. "Now you will not be spanked but you will have no TV for the rest of the day. Is that understood?" Liam asked. "Yes daddy." Harry replied, knowing no TV is better then being spanked. "Good, now how about we have one more try of them carrots?" Liam said as he took himself and Harry back to the boy's plate. Even though Liam didn't like the occasional tantrum, he knew his little was a good boy and he also knew that after every tantrum, Harry would learn his lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy x


End file.
